Prowl's Punisment
by IAmStarscream
Summary: We all think that Prowl is just a goodie good. But he's not as good as everyone thinks. Optimus has to punish him for putting himself in danger trying to save Jazz. What happens to our favorite SIC?Read to find out. Warning: Corpral Punishment
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello! This is a story about Prowl that I think needs writing. We all think he is some goodie good. I don't. You all know he's just hiding his naughty side. I might make this into a series. I don't know yet. I need your help if I do.**

WARNINGS: Corporal Punishment

((((((0)))))

Prowl squirmed as he waited for Optimus to finish reading the report on his most recent behavior. He felt even though he did disobey a direct order, it was justifiable. His Jazz had been taken by those dreaded Decepticons and he just had to get his love back. So he went on his own even though Optimus had told him not too. He thought that Optimus would understand but when he got back to the base and Jazz safely to the med bay, his leader gave him the worst look imaginable. Once everyone was gone he had clamped a heavy hand on the back of his neck and dragged him strait to his office. He roughly put Prowl down in a chair and told him to stay put while he did the reports for the disobedience and punishment. Prowl couldn't remember the last time he was personally punished by the Prime and the thought scared him a bit. Finally, the Prime was finished with the paper work and looked up at his second in command. "Well Prowl, what do you have to say for yourself? You not only deliberately disobeyed my direct orders, you also put the live of you and you mate in jeopardy. I have never been so disappointed in you." The Prime stated. Prowl squirmed even more under his leaders gaze, feeling more guilty by the minuet. "I am sorry sir; I shall never disobey you again." Prowl responded. "Yes Prowl, I should hope so. I never want you to do something like this again. Do you understand me?" Optimus asked. "Yes, sir. It will not happen again." Prowl stated as he rose up from the uncomfortable chair he was seated in. As he turned to leave Optimus asked "Where do you think you are going Prowl? We still have the matter of your punishment to consider. If you think you're getting off that easy you are most sadly mistaken. Sit down Prowl." Prowl sat. "Yes, sir. I will take any punishment you deem fit for my actions." Prowl said quietly. He hoped it was fast, Jazz might wake up soon and he wanted to be there for him. "Yes, I think I have just the thing you need Prowl. Seeing as you are far younger than I. I want something that will stick with you for a while, I will not have my men going and nearly getting themselves killed." Optimus decided. He moved his chair back from his desk and sat so that his legs were farther out. "Come here, Prowl." He ordered. Prowl was confused as he came to his Prime's side. What did he plan to do to him? It was then that Optimus pulled Prowl by his upper arm belly down over his knees. Prowl gasped as he realized what was going to happen and put up a small struggle, only for the Prime to give his aft a hard slap and a stern "Be still, Prowl." Prowl turned back to look at his leader and whimpered. He couldn't even remember the last time he was spanked. He began to beg as he saw his leaders hand go up past his shoulder again. "Please, Prime? Everyone will hear and I can't bear the thought of facing anyone who would hear. They will never take me seriously again." His only answer was, "I have the room soundproofed and locked. No one is going to hear, this is between you and I Prowl. Now stop trying to get out of this and be still. I won't make you be silent, but there will be no squirming. You brought this on yourself young friend." And with that brought his large, heavy hand down with a loud smack. Prowl jerked in reflex as an awful sting spread over his whole aft and a bit of the under curve. Who knew his leaders hand could cover so much space. As Optimus continued on, Prowl quickly realized that he did not move around and cover the whole aft like most. He stayed in the exact spot the whole time and this proved very painful for Prowl. He could focus on nothing except the sting now turning into a burn on his aft. Optimus did not speak or lecture as most would, only kept up a fast, hard pace. Soon Prowl could no longer help it and began to kick his legs as tears began making slow little paths on his face. He tried as hard as he could but soon found he could not keep quiet through his punishment and began to sob loudly, thankful for the soundproof door. If someone saw him now, he would never live it down. Optimus continued for a while after Prowl began crying, determined to teach Prowl a good lesson. Only after Prowl gave up his begging for him to stop or slow down and quit kicking his legs did he decide to finish up. He gave Prowl ten more good hard smacks, the hardest of them all, and then simply stopped. He rested his hands on Prowls heaving back, careful of the door wings, and waited for the young mech to calm down a bit. Once Prowl gained a bit of control back, he was gently raised back on his feet as Prime stood as well. He kept his head down to try and hide his tears but Optimus' hand took hold of his chin and tilted it up until he was looking him square in the face. "Now Prowl, I know this hurts now, but I don't want you forgetting this lesson anytime soon, understand?" he asked softly. "Yes, sir. I will never disobey you again, sir. Please forgive me, sir." He sobbed sadly. "Oh, you're going to disobey me again Prowl. I may even have to spank you again, but I will always forgive you. I forgave you the second I found out what you did." He stated. Prowl only sniffled in reply, sad he had disappointed his Prime so much. Optimus took out a clean rag and handed it to the freshly chastised mech. Prowl took it and clean his face off as Optimus said, "Now off with you, and don't you forget , I will not hesitate in doing this again if you get out of line again. Do you understand Prowl?" "Yes, sir."  
Prowl responded. "Good now go on and go see Jazz, I'm sure he will want to see you once he's up. You behave yourself too, young mech." Optimus said, turning the now cleaned up mech around and giving him a light smack to the rear to get him going. Prowl yelped and ran off to the med bay, not wanting to see if Optimus would change his mind. Optimus smiled as he watched the young solider run off to see his lover. Prowl was a good mech, he really was and Optimus hated to punish him in such a way, but he had a feeling that Prowl would not be doing anything reckless for a good long while. He sat back in his chair and sighed, before realizing how much his hand hurt as well. "_Oh, yeah. He won't even be sitting for a good while, let alone think of things to get into trouble with."_ he thought.

**Authors Note: So? What do ya'll think? Good? If you want Prowl punished by different people, please, I need some suggestions here. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Ok, so I like all the reviews so far, I have suggestions for Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. I like them all and will try to do them all, but right now the Jazz/Prowl idea. It tickled my muse, so here you go **_**IBrokeThe4thWall.**_

**WARNINGS: Corporal Punishment**

((((((0))))))

Prowl sat down in in his living room and waited for his love to come in. He had said he wanted to talk to him in private. He had said it rather sternly at that. Prowl wondered on this when he heard the door open and close as Jazz entered. Once Jazz had locked and soundproofed the door, he turned to walk into the living room. Sure enough Prowl was sitting there but leapt up to greet him with a kiss. He had no idea how much trouble he was in at all. Good.

Prowl smiled but it quickly faded as he saw his mate's rather stern face. "Jazz, is something wrong?" he asked his beloved, honestly confused. "Yes my dear. Something is very wrong." Jazz answered. "Do you recall a few days ago when you got me back from the decepticon's base? How you told me you had complete permission from the Prime to come alone? Well I just had the most interesting conversation with him. He said you did not obey his strict orders and came and got me. Is this true Prowl?" Prowl was flustered, he was hoping Jazz would not find out and it had been a few days since, so he figured he was in the clear. He thought of lying, but it wouldn't matter, Jazz would find out and it would only be worse.

"Well, yes, but I was already punished most sternly by the Prime, so it's ok now." He answered quickly. Jazz looked at him coolly. "Oh yes, Prime told me all about it, I think it's just what you need." Prowl was nervous now, "You mean just what I 'needed', right? Because I was already punished for disobeying him." Jazz frowned, "Yes, you were punished for disobeying him. I am talking about how you lied to 'me'. I don't think you learned your lesson very well, I think you need a bit more…..correction. I plan on helping you with this, Prowl. I'm not gonna have you lying to me. Now go stand in the corner of the berthroom while I go get something." Prowl spark sunk at his mates words. "Please Jazz, don't do this. I promise I won't ever lie to you ever again. Please don't spank me." He pleaded. The last time Jazz had spanked him for lying, he hadn't been able to sit at his desk all the next day. Jazz only pointed to the room. Prowl hung his helm and went slowly to the corner of his and Jazz's room. He stood there for a while and then he heard Jazz enter. "Come here Prowl." His bonded ordered. Prowl turned and his spark all but stopped. In his mate's hand, was the dreaded paddle. They had kept it from their childhood vorns. It had been Sentinels paddle and they had felt it plenty of times before, but he had not gotten it since. Prowl moved slowly toward his mate as Jazz sat on the bed. Once Prowl was close enough, he was pulled down across strong legs. He squirmed a moment and then fell still. When they were newlyweds, they had agreed to use corporal punishment on one another should one disobey or hurt the other. They both had experience over one another's knees, but surprisingly, Jazz's hand hurt the most. Before Prowl even had time to brace, Jazz's hand came down hard with the paddle in it. The paddle cracked down smarty on his aft. Prowl yelled in surprise and pain. That nasty old thing hurt like the pit! In truth the spanking only lasted about five minutes, but I was like an hour for Prowl. He had sobbed and begged and kicked, but his love was not impressed and only moved down to his tinder thighs. Jazz picked Prowl up and took him to the living room and held him once it was over. Right in his lap as he watched T.V. and rubbed his sad little mate's doorwings. He snuck a hand down to his aft and rubbed that as well before quietly asking "Are we going to be naughty and lie to me ever again?" Prowl shook his head slowly. His aft hurt too much to even think of lying again. "Good. How about we go to the back and I'll make your cute little aft feel a whole lot better, huh?" Prow sniffled and nodded. Getting excited about a reward from his mate. Jazz picked him up and carried him away to the back room, satisfied that his little Prowler would be good now. He was already a bit hard. He smiled happily and he lay Prowl down, who was already stripping, and closed the door.

**Authors Note: What do you think? I like it I think. Please give me more reviews if you want it continued. It might be a while because my electronic reader is broken and I am blind, so it's kind of hard to type. I'm at school now. :) Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi! So, I got a request for one with the Decepticons got ahold of poor Prowl. I like that idea and have a second chapter to go with it, but it could be a while. Glad to be getting a few reviews and please PM me if you want something special for any of my stories. Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers**

(((((0)))))

Prowl shivered inside the filthy cell the Decepticons had put him in. He had no idea that he would be very warm very soon. The battle had been won on their side, the Bots victorious, but at a high cost. That seeker had come out of nowhere! I was ironic that he had been captured by the Autobots after they had retreated with him. He figured that he would be traded soon, but not without being interrogated first. He was only waiting for it to come. What had that seeker's name been? Skyward? No, Skywarp was the name, a very young mech. A youngling really, the report that they had on him said he was only 15 vorns old. Too young, no doubt forced into the war by Megatron. The poor creature.

Prowl was ripped from his thoughts as the door screeched open. Megatron's huge figure filled the door. A tremble ran down his spinal cord. He was a commander, not a warrior, he was scared. Megatron watched him a while, letting his presence really sink into the terrified mech, before he spoke.

"So, I finally get to meet the great Prime's _pet_ do I? What an honor. How is my dear sweet baby brother doing? Have you been a good slave for him?"

Prowl glared at him, angered at the mocking tone towards his leader, before saying, "I am not a pet. I am a free mech. You may as well let me go; I will say nothing to betray him!"

Megatron only smirked. It was worse than him glaring. It was like he knew something, or had something awful. Most likely both.

"Oh don't worry so much, I have something very special for you. I have no wish for information because I know how headstrong you are. No, but I do recall you making a fool of me in front of my troops a few weeks back. I feel I should return the favor. The mechs will simply _love_ it." Megatron stated as Soundwave came in and dragged him up and out of the cell.

Prowl remembered as he fought against the iron grip that he had indeed embarrassed Megatron rather badly. He had knocked a large pile of scrap on him to aid in their getaway and it must have been a while before they got him out. He was blinded suddenly as they entered the Decepticon common room. Every Con was there and in the middle of the room, a bare table with chains attached to it was there. He knew immediately it was meant for him.

(((((0)))))

A cheer went up as the final chains clamped around his ankle. He had fought and Starscream now held a vicious scratch on his left cheek plate, but in the end, he had been overpowered. He was splayed out and bent face forward on the table. Megatron waited a bit to allow full embarrassment to settle over Prowl's features as a few servos squeezed or patted his aft before speaking,

"My fellow Decepticons, before us is the great Prowl Provett, second in command to the Autobots! He is a filthy traitor and unwilling to loosen his glossa about his little secrets. Would any of you like to help me….. persuade him to talk?" A roar went up, Prowl's blush deepened.

"Good, I will go first and we will have turns. Any questions?" None came and Prowl listened as the warlord came up behind him. He heard the snap of something being taken out of subspace and thought "My Primus, he's going to whip me. He is going to whip me right on my doorwings!"

The chains rattled with his trembling and he squeezed his optics shut tight. All was silent and Megatron prepared to do what he would.

_Swish…. __**CRACK!**_ A terrible pain erupted from his aft and he left out a yelp of pain. He struggled to see behind him and saw the long strip of hard looking leather rising up in Megatron's hand. "NO!" He wailed as it came again. It continued in this slow pattern. Megatron wanted him to feel every stroke he was given and boy was Prowl feeling it! Another crack came down and he could no longer hold back his tears and wail of pain. It was loud as Decepticons catcalled and leered at him. He hid his face behind his arms and tried to keep quiet and the strokes continued to fall. He heard someone comment on how the paint had chipped from his aft and was certain it was true. A few more strokes from his tormenter came and he cried out with each before it mercifully came to an end.

"Well, are you going to talk now, little bot?"

Megatron asked sweetly. Prowl growled through his tears, "Never, you slag head!" A firm crack followed quickly by a scream of pain echoed through the room and even Starscream winced. He had personally felt that strap and knew the smart that came with it. Prowl rested his forehead against the cool of the table and sobbed as Megatron spoke to his men,

"Well my fellow Cons, it seems our young prisoner may need a small break. What do you all think?" A roar of disapproval rang through the air. Prowl sobbed harder. "Who will be the next to administer his punishment? I'm afraid my arms are getting a bit tired. How about… _Soundwave. _Come here and deal with this little criminal."

Megatron commanded, not missing Soundwave's wince at being chosen. Soundwave had always not liked being there for interrogations and megatron felt he should toughen him up a bit.

Soundwave approached Megatron and gingerly took the thick strap. Oh, how he wished he wasn't here. He had no wish to whip a defenseless mech, let alone one who had already had more than his fair share. Megatron stood behind him and watched, if he didn't do this hard enough, he would surely be replaced with a much crueler mech. So, without a word other than a quick command to Prowl to brace himself and remain still, he brought the whip down hard.

Prowl wailed as the first lash landed and sobbed harder than ever as they continued, but they weren't anywhere near as heard as Megatrons strokes had been. He lost count of the ones from Soundwave after twenty and just waited for it to finish. It did eventually and Prowl slumped in relief as the chains came away and he heard Megatron say for someone to put him back in his cell. He felt two pairs of servos pick him up and cradle him as he sobbed in pain and was carried back to his cell.

(((((0)))))

When prowl woke up his mouth was gagged and his servos bound to the head post of the bed he was laying on. He was on his front, thanking Primus and he sighed as a cool breeze came over his aft before gasping in terror. He strained his helm back as hard as he could and to his horror saw his aft.

His aft had been bared for all to see if they came down here but also had some sort of substance, medication perhaps? H

He lay for about an hour until he heard footsteps coming. There was more than one and it scared him, would they be taking him back up to that awful room with all those mocking Decepticons? The door came open and in walked none other than Soundwave and Starscream themselves. What in the world did they want?

Starscream held a small tray of energon in one servo and bandages in the other. Soundwave held the very same strip of leather he had been punished with earlier. Prowl buried his face back in his arms and awaited his next whipping, trembling hard enough to rattle the chains.

He jumped when a servo gently rubbed his chevron and looked up. Starscream spoke as he rubbed,

"Don't worry; we're not here to hurt you. That's only for show. I brought something for you to eat and Soundwave there's going to rub some more medicine on your aft and we should be able bandage it and get you're plating back on. I repainted it so it won't show anything. Here, eat."

When prowl finished the cube he looked at them in question.

"Why are you doing this? What does it matter to you if I'm in pain?" Prowl asked.

Starscream sighed and when he spoke it sounded much different than normal. Deeper, richer, and much more calm than normal.

"You are going to be traded to the Autobots for Skywarp, tomorrow morning. The reason we are helping you is because we don't think you deserved that. It was cruel to whip you, especially in front of others. I'm sure you Autobots wouldn't do that if it were I or Soundwave."

Soundwave had just finished replacing his aft plating as Starscream finished speaking, and without another word they both up and left. When Prowl was traded back the next morning he and Skywarp crossed paths. Skywarp had his servos tucked behind him and glared at him as he passed, maybe he had thought wrong about him being so innocent, but when both had crossed and he was driving away he looked back. He wished he hadn't.

Upon coming to Megatron, he had been immediately backhanded and Megatron had set into beating him. Starscreams pained face as he watched his son beaten was almost enough to make him turn around and go back. Enemies be damned, a child was being beaten, but he didn't. When he saw Skywarps face, tears flowing and begging Megatron to stop and swearing he would never be injured by the Autobots again, he did. That was the day all pit froze over and brought some of the Autobots greatest allies together. That was the day Prowl landed a punch strait in Megatron's face and broke his nasal plate and his own fingers.

"Man, what a great day that was!" Prowl thought as he watched Thundercracker and Skywarp wrestle with Iron hide and Starscream and Skyfire snuggle on the couch next to him.

**Authors Note: So, getting a bit deeper into the story, a little plot. Just a dash. I'm thinking of changing the name, what do ya'll think? Well I may have the next chapter up soon, I'm not really sure. Till next time! Please review if you have ideas! I will debate them much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello! So here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**This is all happening while Prowl is with the Decpticons. Just so no one is confused.**

(((((0)))))

_**At the Autobot Base**_

When Skywarp woke up the last thing he expected was to see the Autobot medic shining a light in his optics. He squinted as the light burned. It took him a moment to realize the medic was talking.

"Well, your wing took a nasty blow, but I think you're going to be alright. I advise no flying for a few cycles until the wing is totally mended. I read in our files on you that you're only fifteen vorns old. For that age you're very malnourished. I'm going to put you on a high energy diet to build you up a bit and then we get to throw your aft in the brig once I clear you, how nice.

Skywarp growled how dare this Autobot read his files and act so cheery when he was going through the pit. Even if Starscream told him to trust the Autobots should he ever get captured he still didn't like this one. Primus his wings hurt! He only wanted to recharge.

The medic spoke once more, "I have to go get something, you stay put of your aft will have pit to pay. Understand?"

It was then Skywarp got an idea. He nodded yes and once he was sure the medic was gone he jumped up (how foolish they were not to strap him down!) and went behind the door. He snatched a laser scalpel and waited. Sure enough he heard the old medic coming back and he readied himself. His wing still hurt so he would have to run but he was certain he could make it just fine.

As soon as Ratchet came in Skywarp slammed the door into him as hard as he could and while the medic was down he made a run for the door. Upon coming out of the med-bay he went left and started running at full force. He was gone before they ever knew it.

(((((0)))))

Ratchet had to give the kid credit, he was smart and quick on his pedes, but when he saw him rounding the turn back to the med-bay he smirked. He commed his Prime and informed that he had all under control and waited for the kid to make his way back into his domain. He was smart but it was too bad the he didn't know the Ark to well. Oh, this kid was in for it now.

(((((0)))))

Skywarp cursed as he was slammed into from behind and dropped the laser scalpel in his servo. He was sure this was the way out! Instead a small trigger underneath his wing plating was pulled and he lost all mobility. He swore violently as he was laid face down on a berth and left there. He craned his helm and saw that blasted medic smiling sweetly at him.

He waited for a moment, sure that Ironhide or someone equally bad came and tried to beat him or something, but nothing happened. The medic spoke then catching his attention,

"That was a good attempt, but a sad one as well son. Such bad cursing as well. We're just gonna have ta clean up that dirty mouth. Now do you recall what I said what I was gonna do if ya tried anything?"

Skywarp glared, "You can't do anything to me! You're supposed to heal, not hurt me!"

For all his macho act, Skywarp was scared. He had no idea what that old medic had planned! When the medic came back he shivered but the only thing that happened was the switch behind his wing was flipped back into its normal position and he slowly began to be able to move his fingers and pedes. When he could move a bit more he saw the medic had placed the scalpel in front of him on the table. He took it and waited for the medic to get closer. Little did he know was that Ratchet had anticipated such a move and knew just how he was going to handle it. He had hoped that the young mech would do the right thing, but he knew it was false hope. When Skywarp came at him he easily caught the servo clutching the scalpel and had him nicely positioned across his lap, face down, with both his servos pinned to the small of his back.

Skywarp couldn't believe what had happened! Not only had the old mech bested him so easily, he also had him in a very vulnerable position. He knew this position very well because Starscream often had to punish him for his pranks. This was different though, one- he was not with Starscream where he knew the limits and knew that Starscream would stop if he really needed it, and two- he was with the enemy! Someone who didn't care in the slightest if he got badly hurt and wouldn't fix him when it was over.

Now Skywarp was scared. Why had he done something so stupid? He was so caught up in his thoughts; he almost didn't hear Ratchet start speaking,

"Well now, that wasn't very smart huh? I guess you know what's gonna happen now don'tcha? Not only did ya run and try to assault me, ya also cursed repeatedly when I told ya to stop. Well, we're gonna fix that right now."

That being said, Ratchet stuffed a soapy rag in Skywarp's mouth, which he had prepared while Skywarp was grabbing the scalpel. Soap, to them, tasted terrible, but would not damage or make them sick in any way. It was perfect for using on dirty mouths though. He had given the twins both this treatment many times in the same position Skywarp was in now, so he was well experienced in this field.

When Skywarp first tasted the soap he almost gagged but kept it in for fear of what Ratchet would do if it came back out. He was so focused on the horrible taste in his mouth, he never noticed Ratchet's servo coming up and back down quickly. He screeched under the rag as the first swat fell in surprise. That had _hurt!_ As the swats continued to fall he squeezed his optics shut and prayed it to be over soon, hoping he wouldn't cry. This was humiliating enough without him bawling like a newborn sparklet, but soon the continuing of the awful pattern became harder and longer he felt his resolve slowly go away.

When the smacks stopped he breathed a sigh of relief. It was over! It was then a little click was heard and he almost lost it. Cybertronian armor was special for seekers. When they flew their armor would often fly right off them so they had a system of leather straps holding it all together in place. So, when Ratchet began slipping his lower armor down, reveling his sheet thin under armor covered rear, he begged through the rag with all his might. Ratchet gave no response and did not look at the desperate face that now had large tears running down it, he only lifted his servo back up, determined to make Skywarp a well behaved little prisoner/patient.

_**SMACK!**_

Skywarp sobbed as the servo came back down, feeling the full force of Ratchet's steel servo this time. His legs flailed out as they continued and he finally managed to spit the rag out and sob in full all the while begging,

"Please, I'm sorry! I won't curse anymore! Ahh! Please, that hurts! OWW! Stop! I'll tell Starscream and you're gonna be, ah!, sorry you ever did this! Ouch! Stoooop! This isn't fair! Ow, Ah, Eh! Please, I'm sorry!"

This continued for a while more until Skywarp fell into a deep sob. Upon hearing the yells, Optimus came in and witnessed it all. When Skywarp begged him to make Ratchet stop, he leaned back and watched after stating,

"Whatever this is about, you have brought it on yourself youngling. I'm sure it will be over soon."

True to his word, Ratchet stopped after a while and with a stern warning to behave, Skywarp was allowed to replace his armor and clean his face before Ironhide came to take him to the brig.

The next morning, his aft still ached but he was allowed to return to his own base. When Megatron started beating him in front of the other and no one stopped it, he was even more humiliated. It wasn't until Prowl cracked Megatron a good one in the face did he have a chance to escape. Skywarp never cursed in front of Ratchet again, for fear of another session of punishment, but he was accepted and loved. That's all he really ever cared about.

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Ok. Hello my friends! I missed this story so much so I'm back at it. So, we have finally gotten to the part where Skywarp is beaten and Prowl helps to save him. Here is where one of my favorite characters comes in! Try to guess who. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

(((((0)))))

Starscream struggled in Soundwave's grip as his poor child was beaten. Skywarp made no sound until it became too harsh to bear. Starscream always took their beatings. Both Skywarp and his older brother were well protected and sometimes didn't even know it. He loved them too much to let them go. He had loved them since he had first laid optics on them.

_**Flashback….**_

_Shockwave thrust the two children down on the floor. Both were too frightened to move though the smaller of the two squirmed under the intense gaze of Megatron. Both had tiny wings poking out of their backs and the older of them had scars crisscrossing said little wings, he seemed to understand the situation more than the younger and kept completely still, cute little aft sticking high in the air and nose plate all but touching the floor. Megatrons voice boomed throughout the room,_

"_What is this? Some little stowaways? How cute. Why were they not disposed of upon sight Shockwave? Are they to cute and innocent to destroy?"_

_Shockwave lowered his helm and spoke quietly, knowing his leader hated any defiance,_

"_I figured you might at least like to see them, so if it pleased you, they could become part of your glorious army my Lord."_

_Megatron glared at the two small forms in front of him. What right did they have to be in his army? They were complete weaklings! They wouldn't last a vorn….. Wait! This was the perfect test for his ripe new second-in-command. _

_He glanced back to find his little Star a few steps behind his throne. He was staring at the children with frightened optics as though he could see them being shot right in front of him. _

"_Starscream, you are still in need of a trine aren't you? Seeing as children are so much more easily…." He searched for the correct word, "tamed. They are now your responsibility."_

_Starscream looked immensely relieved._

"_Remember though, they are yours. If they mess up, you will receive the punishment. Understand?"_

_Megatron leaned back in pride as his little second nodded quietly before going to the children, who were still huddled in fear. Starscream scooped the smallest up in his arms and all present were surprised when the older hissed loudly and slashed at Starscreams leg, drawing three long gouges in the e metal. Starscream hissed back furiously and snatched the youngling up by his scruff bar. The three left even though the hissing was loud enough to be heard down the halls to the second's quarters. _

"_Yes", thought Megatron, "they will be wonderful little soldiers indeed."_

_He dismissed Shockwave._

(((((0)))))

Starscream could feel Soundwave cringe as the blows continued to rain down on Skywarp's dented back and wings. He needed to get to his little son; he could see the tears running down Skywarp's cheek plates. Finally, Starscream struggled out of Soundwave's grip and ran towards his little child. Only someone got there quicker. The sudden flash of black and white startled Starscream enough that he found himself planted on his aft. A loud clank sounded in the still air.

Silence.

Then, an enraged howl sounded. It took a moment to realize that the beastly sound came from Megatron himself. Life-energon flowed from the massive mechs nasal cavity and he jumped to his pedes faster that his bulk should have allowed and he charged the offender. He would have had him too, if he were there of course.

Starscream looked over to his son only to find the Autobot medic there helping him onto a gunnery. Someone hauled him up roughly and he looked to see the stiff aft, Autobot second-in-command himself holding him up slightly so he didn't fall once more.

"What have you done, Autobot?" Starscream asked in awe.

Prowl looked at him calmly and said simply,

"How can I leave you to suffer any longer than I have?"

**Authors Note: Hope you all like it! Please review for more sooner and please send me some suggestions. I have writers block like the rest of you guys too. Thanks! Till next time!**


End file.
